Never Gonna Dance Again
by Uva Ramune
Summary: Jade and Cat tried. No one can say they didn't try. jadexcat warning:mature substance, violence, blood, tragedy, insinuated rape.
1. Chapter 1

I slammed the jeep to a stop, yanked the e-brake and pushed open the smashed in door with my foot. I slid out of my seat, clutching my left side. I grimaced, clenching my teeth and spat out blood that washed my mouth. I staggered over to the back of my jeep and raised the lift gate. Rummaged through my tools and pulled out a crowbar. I limped carefully in the dark, the street lights weren't giving me much light but I could see that son of a bitch clear as day. Course it helped that my head beams were directly on him.

He was grunting a few feet away on his stomach, coughing up blood, trying to get to his hands and knees carefully. I most likely broke something on him when I rammed him. But he was a cockroach. I approached him, deliberately taking my time. I hefted the crowbar to rest on my shoulder and stared down at his disgusting crawling form, gritting my teeth, just looking at him made me see red.

Mustering the remaining strength I had, I swung in a kick to his ribs and he cried out with a pained yowl, still trying to scrape away.

I followed him with my eyes. He was trying to crawl into the center of the street where I'm guessing he thought he could flag down a passerby. I slowly began to follow him leisurely, not a single shred of sympathy in me. I hated him so much. I hated him then for what he had done, and I hated him now for what he did. He wouldn't stay away. And he was going to pay. "Just couldn't stay away could you? Couldn't have just started a life somewhere nice?" I said with venom. "Get yourself a pretty little psycho girl and had psycho babies."

He grunted as he struggled to creep away. I spat out blood as I chuckled. My blood was pumping faster with adrenaline and it took all my humanity to not beat him with the crowbar right here and now, my hand squeezing it so hard my knuckles hurt. My grin turned to malice and I kicked him again, this time his broken leg. He screamed like a banshee, took three seconds and started again to move.

Where the hell did he think he was going? Did he think I was just going to let him go? Fucker had another thing coming.

I used my foot under his belly to flip him violently onto his back. He coughed up blood and I could see his breath in the night air. The trees were good coverage. On this lonely road he thought he wouldn't get caught. The only thing that he caught me in was in surprise when he T-boned the driver's side of my jeep. Trying to hit and run he had left me unconscious for a few minutes. He had put me in a coma once. I wasn't going to let him win this time. I caught up with him through the woods, gearing my jeep to fly into his truck, pinning his buddy to the bedside while he had fled. My jeep could still run, gunning it I rammed into him at 80 mph sending him flying over the pavement.

Now I stood over him, glaring down at him. He chuckled through a bloody mouth, missing a few teeth. He knew he had gotten away with so much and he was right. The law had released him even after an intensive trial. After what he put me and my girlfriend through he had gotten off Scott free. I was so livid in court that I was almost imprisoned. Cat was all I could think of at the time.

This bastard wasn't human. What he did to Cat wasn't human. I was told he had been deported and just as we were moving on with our lives he shows up and Cat had to pay for it. If I had been with her it would've never happened.

Hot tears beaded my eyes. If the law was just going to allow these fucks free then fuck humanity. "You fucking bastard..." I drop the crowbar near his head making the sound sting his ears. He grimaced and he clenched his teeth. I'm sure I broke 5 of his bones... I had 201 more to go.

"You don't have the guts," he wheezed out. It's true, the thoughts I had in my head at the moment would get me in trouble and he knew it. He was counting on it. Even if all I left intact was his skull he'd be found and he'd spew my name out like vomit.

He was determined, I'll give him that. Reine had told me he wasn't sane, the only reason he was let go. I spat out blood onto his chest. I struggled to keep standing; he had gotten my leg and ribs pretty good. I raised my head to the night sky and let out a long exhale, wincing in pain. "Ya know, I was actually willing to forget you and move on. But noooo," I looked down at him. "You can't let go. You really fucked me up you know."

"You took my girl," he coughed as if it justified what he did. I slowly crouched to his head, sitting on my heels, glaring at him.

"Now that's the problem. See, she was never yours. Not with that attitude. What am I supposed to do with you now? Can't have you rolling your ugly face around us."

Again he chuckled. He was so sure he was untouchable. Beat him all I wanted, he knew Cat wouldn't approve of it. But I heard her screams all over again and I shut my eyes to focus.

Suddenly a searing pain tore into my thigh and I fell backwards in shock. He was laughing now, his grating voice echoing in my head, rattling my senses. I yanked out the knife sticking out of my leg and lunged forward plunging it into his chest. He made a hoarse scream but tried to sit up. I staggered to my feet and kicked him back down, struggling to keep my balance. It was clear he wouldn't stop hunting us down. And I didn't want to hunt him down either. I don't hunt. Never have. Let the wolves have him. As if on cue I heard them howl in the distance.

My crowbar had flown backwards when I stumbled backwards. I went to retrieve it and heard him scraping the ground in his movements. I turned my head and watched him try to approach me. With his face bloody and him crawling on the pavement, arm extended made him look like a zombie. I'd definitely survive if such a thing happened. I whirled around and swung the crowbar like a golf club hard as I could. I heard his neck crack and he finally fell limp.

I stood over him, my chest heaving with adrenaline. Was it finally over? Was this it? I stumbled back and vomited to the side, clutching my ribs. I wiped my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. The wolves howled in response.

Daylight was arriving soon and still no cars passed by on this lonely road. If he had succeeded in killing me no one would've found me until it was too late. I stared down at his body and spat to the side.

"Rest in peace Tommy boy." I hissed as I spun away from the gruesome sight. I limped back to my jeep and painfully climbed back in. I heaved a huge sigh of pain. I dare not pass out now. I chugged water and thought about my next move.

Within an hour I stumbled into the police station to report an accident. I didn't make it to the desk and collapsed on their floor. Loving the cold linoleum I closed my eyes. As I heard them scramble over to me and yell for medic I knew I was a sight to see but not like how I left Tom. So relieved he was gone and no longer a threat to Cat made me so deliriously happy I started to laugh, not caring how much my ribs screamed at me. Blood gurgled in my throat and they quickly rolled me to my side where I wouldn't choke on it. I drifted off to a sleep that consumes me almost immediately and all I can see is Cat's face, her soft gentle hands cradling me, whispering sweet nothings. Wait for me Cat, I'm on my way.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Three months earlier_**

.

I woke up to a start, birds chirping at the window. I grunted and rolled over and my hand fell upon a bare back. I jerked my head up in alarm and sat upright in a shot. The redhead beside me mewled in her sleep and made small smacking sounds with her lips. I peered over her and the bed sheet slid off my also naked body. I gasped and ran both hands into my hair. _Where was this place?_ I quickly tried to jog my memory but nothing was coming to mind. _Did I blackout? _I slid my legs over the side of the bed and got up, putting on a bed robe and looked out the window to see skyscrapers and heard far off honking cars. I looked around and sighted the Rockefeller Center._ New York?_

I rubbed my head in confusion and turned to view my surroundings. There were bottles of booze on the table, clothes on the floor and food trays by the door. The bathroom was littered in clothes and wet towels. Suddenly there came a knock on the door and a voice called out, "room service." I didn't answer but turned to look at the person lying on the bed under the covers to see if it had woken them up. The door latched open and in walked in the maid, giving a startling gasp when she saw me. I glanced down at the door with the tag swinging "do not disturb." I raised my eyes at her and she silently exited with an apologetic smile.

The girl on the bed stirred and stretched, revealing her body and face to me finally. She yawned and rested again, arms over her head, never opening her eyes. I walked over and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face to get a closer look at her. The perfect eyebrows, the pouty pink lips, the soft glow of her cheeks, the soft sigh of her breath and the sweet color of her light caramel skin. "Cat," I whispered, definitely remembering her now. She smiled in her sleep but didn't wake up.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. I had lost months of being without her and I wanted to use every bit of my time to be with her. Last night was the week after we had graduated from Hollywood Arts. Everyone held grand parties. Producers and musicians and so many artists had been invited and scouts had come looking for contracts to be signed. Cat and I had been approached but we didn't want anything to do with them. Not yet. We wanted to celebrate on our own, our freedom from school. Especially since now we have been reunited after such a traumatizing ordeal. It's amazing how after all this time and what we had gone through she was still waiting for me. Just thinking about it made me tingle, my heart surge and my breath catch. I gently stroked her left cheek and leaned over to kiss her lips softly. She stirred again and this time as her brown eyes opened to meet my blue/grey ones so did her arms and she enveloped me in them, pulling me in for a kiss.

I had taken her out on my mom's private jet and arrived in New York, stayed at the greatest hotel and had wined and dined the night away followed by hot shower sex and make out sessions on the bed which led to more love making.

I drew away when she lifted the sheets for me to get under, sliding me out of my bed robe and ran her slim hands over my chest and shoulders as I stared down at her, biting my lower lip. She smiled and furrowed her eyebrows as I dove in for her nipple, cupping the other. She sighed dreamily and crushed my head to her chest and wrestled me into submission, giggling all the while. She climbed on top of me and I watched her lovingly. She tilted her head to the side and her red hair cascaded over her shoulders, chewing her bottom lip, moistening it with her tongue. The morning sun's light pouring in through the window behind her, catching her curves and highlighting her beautiful skin. Her soft brown eyes lowering, making her full and lush eyelashes flutter closed. I couldn't help stare, mesmerized by my sweet goddess who was sitting properly on top of me. So many emotions filled me when I see her, whenever I looked at her. _I liked her. I loved her. I lusted for her._ My world was consumed with thoughts and words for her. Songs were spilling out and my mouth and my hands couldn't keep up with her rhythm. I felt bad that all I wanted to do was have sex with her, fill myself with her taste and fragrance, hear her voice as she came, hear her plead my name, hear her cries, hear her desires when she'd whisper in my ears. Whenever we met I looked forward to our sexy romps. I was hooked but she didn't seem to mind. It felt like she was always ready for me. As soon as we'd be alone anywhere, she'd kiss me and excite me. I know she knew what she was doing to me. And she loved the control. She has never denied me. Perhaps I felt bad because this was an unorthodox way to "catch up" on lost time. Like all I wanted was her body…

I just wanted to spend time with her but I couldn't help it. Images filled my head when I was in the studio. Hearing her voice on my cell drove me wild especially when she would sigh. After our first reunion at the school during a storm we had made love in her secret hideout place and ever since I had wanted nothing more than to be with her. I was eager to remember everything about us. I watched all the videos of her, listened to all her songs and watched her shows. I wanted dozens of her to wrap me up and never let me go, keep me warm forever.

She had chuckled the time I had told her that. She had sat back with her eyes off faraway and shook her head, "You'd clone me?"

"No," I had told her, caressing her fingertips. "Only you will ever do. No one could ever replace you, even if you were an exact copy." That had prompted a kiss. I would say all the sweetest things to her to get amorous reactions out of her. She once had jokingly called me a "kiss ass" and I had said I would love to. That night we had made love in her room while her parents were downstairs and I had to gag her from crying out. We came faster when we heard her mom coming up the stairs, the adrenaline had been enormous and we both came at the same time she had knocked on the door. Gasping for breath I had been the one to call out that we'd be downstairs for dinner in a few minutes. Removing the gag from her swollen lips, I had gently cleaned her up. We both had dressed up and went downstairs one at a time.

Just thinking about it fired me up again and my hands caressed Cat's hips. She smiled down at me and leaned over to kiss me. Just then my cell rang and I shifted under her. She grabbed my face and held me still, making me forget about it. I ran my palms over her butt and massaged the soft mounds of flesh. I slid down deeper when all of the sudden the extremely loud hotel phone rang, shocking us both into giggles. I sighed and reached for it. It was my mom.

My delightful mood soured but Cat tried to keep me in. She lightly kissed my temple and softly brushed her lips over my ear making my voice quiver. She grazed them over my left exposed shoulder, tickling me and I chuckled into the phone. My mom wanted me to write down something for the meeting tonight and to double check my papers this instant. I groaned and motioned for Cat to get off of me. I slipped on the bed robe again and went to check my bag.

I heard Cat turn on the shower and hum to herself, hinting to join her when I was done. The call lasted fifteen minutes. As I hung up I heard a slight beep and I glanced over at my cell. I picked it up and scanned it. Three text messages and one missed call. I opened them to find that it was Reine. They seemed urgent and as I listened to the voicemail so was her situation. Damnit. Reine had helped me so much and she needed some help. _But right now_? I looked towards the bathroom and fought with myself. I quickly grabbed my clothes and hastily put them on. I told myself I'd be quick. I entered the washroom to do my hair and check myself.

"Your mom?" Cat asked pulling aside the curtains. I hitched a breath and swallowed hard when I saw her wet, shiny, naked body. I kissed her hard and told her breathlessly I'd be right back and told her I was leaving money in case she was hungry for anything at all. I dashed out of the room and had the receptionist contact the valet for my car. I was worried I was too late.

**_A/N: I had to restart that, it wasn't going where I wanted it. Hope you guys are still with me!~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat's Pov:**

As I stood under the water, I couldn't help this feeling of unease, like something awful was about to happen. _Was something going to happen to Jade?_ _Was it really about her mother?_ _Where they going to take Jade away from me?_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was being silly. Maybe this hot shower was fogging up my brain. I turned off the water and stood there staring at the drain as the water flowed in a tiny whirlpool. I sighed and inhaled in a deep breath. I opened the curtain and carefully stepped out onto the bathmat. I stared at my reflection for a few minutes, letting my hair drip down my back. It was still an odd haircut, which was placed upon me by force. I closed my eyes at the images that I remembered almost every night. Jade had always been there to cuddle me when I'd wake up in a panic, soothe me with dreamy words half asleep and I always fell back asleep knowing she'd keep me safe. Just being near her made me feel safe. She had told me long ago she'd take a bullet for me … tears stung my eyes. I had almost lost her completely …

Staring at my reflection I wondered if Jade liked my "new look" before we "met" again. I had debated so many times to either shave my hair all off and just wear wigs. But I had wanted Jade to make the call. Her input was so important to me. She had told me that she liked my hair cut, it was like something she could see me in. I don't think she remembered why it was this way. I remember the look on her face when she saw me before crumbling to the floor behind my ex. It hadn't been exactly a choice… but when I awoke the next day, after that stormy night, she was playing with my hair and kissing the short hairs on my left side of my head. I had never wanted to fix it ever since.

It was growing in finally. I put serum in my wet hair and put it up in a hair towel and exited into the bedroom. I walked out and nearly slammed back into the door in shock. I caught myself and let out an exhale. Jade's robe had looked like a person standing at the door where she hung it. Calming myself, I aimed to get dressed. I heaved another deep breath and sat down on the large bed. I saw my cell phone blinking and reached over for it. Flicking through the messages, I found one by Jade telling me she loved me. I melted. My heart palpitated for a few seconds and filled me with warmth. I lay back on the bed amongst the pillows and hugged the phone to my chest, smiling like a loon. Ever since we were able to be together again we've done absolutely everything together. Everything... I bit my lower lip, feeling a blush slap itself to my cheeks.

I suppose it was me who initiated the intimacy. I was told that it had been too soon. That Jade hadn't yet remembered anything about us, to take things slow. I had hoped she would remember my body, if not she remembers it now. I wanted to engrave every kiss, every touch, and every breath into her memory. All I've ever wanted since we discovered our feelings for each other was her, not my giraffe or any other of my stuffed toys. I was dubbed "budding overnight" with Jade's return. She was my comfort, the other half of my soul, my everything. I had been so lost and empty without her. I loved her so much that I would even wake up crying, panicking as I relived what she went through because of my foolish mindset. Now more than half a year later she's back. She didn't remember me, either Tom or Beck but she remembered everyone else. Even her crush fling with... Reine. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy rouse its green head. I had to brush those negative thoughts aside. If it hadn't been for Reine I wouldn't be able to see Jade ever again. Reine had come to our rescue that fateful night, purely on the intent to save Jade, I know, I just happened to be there. A few nights ago I had woken up from a dream where Jade and I were on the bed and the person looking in from the window was Reine, lightning flashing behind her, hair wet from the rain. Then the window had shattered and I had woken up clutching Jade so hard she awoke in a start clawing at my arms also in a panic. I had quickly let go when she was wrestling out of my grip and had pinned me down onto the mattress, eyes wide with fear. I was told later by our therapist that something had triggered Jade's memory and she had reacted instinctively. I then remembered Jade was also suffering from internal trauma but couldn't place a face or name to it.

I felt so horrible after that. I was being so selfish thinking I was the only one with trauma. We had both gone through it at the same time. By the same person … I choked on my tears and covered my mouth. I had wanted to go on medication for my depression but whenever I saw Jade or heard her voice the clouds whipped away. I was sure she was all I needed.

Filling my head with thoughts if her warmed me up and so cozy that my eyes got droopy and I fell asleep, not even bothering with breakfast.

.

**Jade's POV:**

I drove into the parking lot of the Casino Reine had given me the address to. I let the valet take my car. I stood waiting outside to be ushered in. "Miss. West, we've been expecting you. Right this way." I raised my eyebrow at the man extending his white glove for me to follow him. I did reluctantly, arms crossed, following him at a close distance. _He knew who I was? Expecting me, just what was going on?_

Just then I saw Reine sitting with a few older men around a table. I honestly wouldn't have recognized her had she not turned to search the room for me. She looked different; I had already told her that her glasses made her look older but now with her brown hair piled atop her head in curls and jewelry to show off her nape and backside, she looked... so adult. She raised her green eyes and smiled at me. "Jade West, please join us won't you?" Without being asked the man who ushered me showed me to my seat, took my coat and helped push in my seat as I sat down.

Returning to their game they all spoke without looking up and shuffled the cards in their hands. I stared at the huge stacks of chips in the center_. They weren't expecting me to play were they?_

"Your face always betrays what kind of mood you're in Jade," came Reine's voice over her cards.

"Just wondering what I'm doing here," I say bitter sweetly. This better be important, I left Cat alone. Reine said it was urgent.

"And urgent it is," Reine reassured. "Mr. Fiole Dawson here is in dire need of a performer."

An older man with snow topped hair, smiled kindly at me, raising his piercing blue eyes at me. "Precisely, well met Miss. West, Reine has taken the liberty to show me some of your live performances and I am fascinated by your charisma," he put the last word delicately it seemed but he had my attention. Cat and I had brushed off many of the signers, leaving them to fetch our dreams another day or even another year. I wasn't in a particular hurry to sign up but it wouldn't hurt to hear him out I suppose. "Is that right?" I asked for a coke when the waitress came around.

"Please, order whatever you want, it's on the house," one of the others told me with a smile.

"I was hoping you could do a little show for me," Fiole continued as he put down a card, facedown. I stared hard at him;_ a private show in his quarters was it? _"I don't do private shows."

The whole table guffawed and Reine shook her head down in mirth as she put down a card, facedown.

After he was done chuckling Mr. Fiole put down another card after everyone took a turn. "This casino is under my name and I am short a performance for the midnight show. Blake's band canceled last minute and I asked anyone at this table if they knew anyone who could help an old man out." He pushed forward a card to me while his other hand pushed forward another tall stack of chips making the table murmur in their throats.

I looked around at each man, lifting up the business card and then looked at Reine who was watching me with a fist under her chin, smiling gently. She offered another card and placed two more chips atop the stack in front of her. "I offered instruments and musicians but we need a singer and this is where you come in Jade," she glanced up at me. I looked at each man in the eye and then turned to . "What song did you have in mind?"

"Oh, one of your original written ones will do," he stated flatly. Right. This wasn't a favor. He was a scout. I cleared my throat after taking a sip of the coke and stood up. "I appreciate you looking me up but I'm not looking for work at the moment."

I put my coat back on as it was brought to me. "It's just one show Jade. Just for tonight."

"I'd be indebted," Fiole said with a slight nod. They were now all looking at me. I've heard of this Fiole. I've seen him talking to my parents when I was younger. He looked just like he did then. When he was introduced to me I was told he would help me in the future and he had charismatically shaken my hand then. So this was it huh. I sighed. Me and my biiiiig heart. "One condition," I said finally.

Fiole smiled triumphantly and placed down his cards face up on the table and all the players groaned but his eyes never left mine. "I'm all ears."

.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Sometimes I think we're the brightest stars, _**

**_And I try to believe we'll find a way,_**

**_Will life change when our hearts turn colder?" _**

I turned to Jade and smiled at her at the pause. I returned my attention to the audience and walked slowly towards the end of the stage.

**_"All the rhythms in my heart lift me up inside,_**

**_We can't stay out of trouble, is it worth the blame?_**

**_Is it true that the more you give, the more they take?_**

**_All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say." _**

I hugged myself with one arm and kept the mic close to my lips. The percussion was drumming in my heart and the adrenaline was making my cheeks flush. I remember doing a performance with Jade watching closely behind me long ago. But this was different. Because …

**_"All your love will make us ache,_**

**_All your love is worth the chase,_**

**_All my love, I know they'll let it find us,_**

**_All my love's up on the mountain tops."_**

This was her finally mine and I hers. I raised my fist up into the air and hopped up and down, making my high tail bounce around. My backup singers were young girls who were chorusing after me, all dressed in red and white.

**_"All my love,_**

**_All my love,_**

**_All my love (hey everybody!)_**

**_Up on the mountain top."_**

I clutched the mic with both hands and looked at each person who were staring back at me. Playing at a Casino was new to me. I had never played in front of so many grownups.

**_"All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say,_**

**_We're just a mess of, broken people, but we love the game,_**

**_I would do anything for us, it's worth the pain,_**

**_All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say"_**

**_All your love will make us ache,_**

**_All your love, is worth the chase,_**

**_All my love, I know they'll let it find us,_**

**_All my love's up on the mountain tops."_**

I spun around in a pirouette to see Jade again who was smiling at me from the sidelines, clapping to the beat. She had needed to coax me into this. The hickey that tingled in between my breasts reminded me of that.

**_"All my love (hey everybody!)_**

**_All my love_**

**_All my love (hey everybody!)_**

**_Up on the mountain top."_**

I had a brief meeting with , he had seemed surprised to see me when Jade introduced me proudly to him. He had shaken my hand vigorously and told me he was excited for tonight's show.

**_"You're always on my mind,_**

**_All throughout the day,_**

**_Day where we can fly,_**

**_Reach the glory haze, oh hey,_**

**_High up in the sun and above the sky,_**

**_Sun and above the sky."_**

**_"All your love will make us ache,_**

**_All your love is worth the chase,_**

**_All my love, I know they'll let it find us,_**

**_All my love's up on the mountain tops_**

While I was shown the stage and told who my audience was I was hyper aware that Jade was following me with her eyes ad that Reine was right beside her. That fueled my performance. To knock it out of the ballpark.

**_"All my love (hey everybody!)_**

**_All my love,_**

**_All my love (hey everybody!)_**

**_Up on the mountain top."_**

With a last fist into the air confetti rained down on us and the crowd went wild, erupting in applause and cheer. I thanked them for the chance and waved at them. Roses were tossed at me and I looked at them in slight confusion, still smiling at the crowd. I thanked them again. I couldn't stop smiling. Performing was my calling. I loved to sing. A rose tapped my foot and I reached down to lift the rose and twirled the stem in my fingers, blew the crowd a kiss and turned to look over my shoulder. My smile faltered a little when I saw Reine leaning over Jade to talk in her ear. Just then Mr. Fiole clapped me on the shoulder and squeezed it, shaking my hand with the other. He presented me to the crowd again and they kept cheering. I smiled widely again and waved.

I was escorted to the back rooms for the after party that was going to throw his crew and we were all invited. Within the crowd of people thanking me and congratulating on a performance well done I was being pulled away further from Jade. I glanced over my shoulder and I saw her still talking with Reine but her eyes were on me and she gave me a small wave.

**.**

**Jade's POV:**

"She's amazing," Reine commented when the noise slowed down. "Hasn't lost her touch has she?" she stood with her arms crossed, watching Cat as she was pulled off the stage. I somehow felt that she was hinting at something else. But I didn't care. I was so proud of Cat. She had done so great at the last minute calling. She was a born performer, I'm glad I gave her the chance to do so. I knew she'd rock it. Plus, I knew she needed a distraction. I waved at her when she looked over her shoulder. Poor Cat, I thought in mirth. I straightened up and turned to look at Reine. "Don't be missing your party now."

She returned my look and uncrossed her arms, "Not coming?"

I shook my head, "Naw, I have things to do for my mom early in the morning. Gotta hit the hay early."

"Cat will stay wont she? Doesn't seem like they're going to let her go so easy," Reine said with a chuckle, staring off into the red drapes. I shrugged, "It's up to her. Go on. I just need a minute."

Reine reached over and touched my cheek and smiled sympathetically. She left without a word, only heard her heels clicking as she walked away. I walked in the opposite direction into the drapes on the left side and waited until I was in the dark when a voice spoke. I didn't hear him clearly, but it was male. Was more like a chuckle. I spun around and demanded them to present themselves or I was going to knock their teeth out. Another chuckle. Suddenly the curtain was ripped open and I cried out in surprise.

"There you are Jade! I thought my favorite girl had already left!"

" ," I grumbled under my breath. Geezus, I took a deep breath and calmed down when I saw Cat standing a few feet away from him with her hands behind her back, smiling gently at me while Mr. Fiole went on and on. But I didn't hear a word he said until he mentioned Cat. He loved the performance. He loved Cat. The crowd loved Cat. I grinned back at him and shook his hands. He left us alone and things were silent again. Cat looked into the darkness behind me and reached out a hand to me. I took it and she gently pulled me out of it into the spotlight from the stage. I shielded my eyes from the bright light, looking around to see that the auditorium had already been emptied out. I turned to see a rose in my face. My eyes darted to look down at Cat smiling at me. She was presenting me with a rose that had been tossed at her. She chuckled when I just stared at her. "You could dry it up," she said finally.

I smiled and carefully took the flower from her and spun it slowly in between my fingers carelessly as I looked at her. She was so damn beautiful, I could get lost in her sweet brown eyes and never come back. I reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile slowly faded and her cheeks flushed red and she tried to look away except I cupped her cheek and leaned over, placing my lips gently on hers, catching her breath. After a few seconds I pulled away and she smirked at me. "Now, about that favor you owe me."

I laughed, "Dinner?"

"With a big helping of dessert?" she smiled her dimple smile and I laughed again.

"Red velvet Cake?" This time she playfully pushed me aside and I came back grinning to hug her. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly to me.

I may not remember much and my past was foggy but I knew one thing was certain, I loved this young woman so much.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat's Pov:**

I was sitting in meetings all morning. Mr. Fiole had insisted I meet the board of directors and help launch ideas for the upcoming shows. _Apparently I was playing for them again? _I don't remember signing papers of any sort. Or was I drunk last night? I was pretty sure I was with Jade last night.

"Miss. Valentine?" Called out . I jerked up my head in slight confusion. "Ah, I'm sorry gentlemen. I seem to be on the moon. A lot." The men chuckled and apologized for bringing me in so early after having a late night. I looked down at my cup of coffee and smiled softly, allowing my dimples to show. "I'm alright," I said cheerfully and asked them to not mind me and to continue. As they showed slides my brain wandered off and I woke up in the rain under a highway. Pushing away my sopping wet hair I turned to see a young woman run up to me, half covering her head with her leather jacket. "Cat! You okay?!"

It turned out to be Jade and I smiled widely, running to her to fill the gap. _Were we together and got separated? _"Sorry!" She slid the coat over my head as well, rubbing my arms to warm me up. "I'm fine," I say with a slight chatter of teeth. _How did I even get here?_ "You poor thing! Let's go! My hotel is just around the corner. We'll hail a cab!"

Back at the hotel, I noticed it wasn't our usual hotel. I went to the window while Jade went to get change of clothes. I looked outside and my eyebrows drew up in confusion when I saw the sun was out and starting to set. The streets were bustling with beach people on their way to the bonfire party. _Wait, was this … Monte Carlo? _But just seconds ago I was in New York… Suddenly images of a bonfire and me sitting on a girls lap … that wasn't … Jade…

Suddenly arms enveloped me and I sunk into them in relief. "Wanna go down in a bit?" A different voice. A different scent. I turned wildly and saw a blonde head move away quickly to avoid getting head butted. "Whoa there Candy Crown, excited?" A chuckle and I stared at the red mouth that grinned a me. A manicured hand ran through the blonde air ruffling it and then placed her hands on her waist to look at me. "You wearing that?"

Looking down I realize I'm only wearing a shirt. _Was I even wearing underwear? _I panicked and tried to run past her but she caught me in passing round the waist and we both fell on the bed with her on top of me. "Excitable little thing aren't you," she said softly close to my face, long lashes fluttering as she lowered her gaze to my lips. I bit my lip, completely dumbfounded I didn't know what to say. _Just what was going on?! Where was Jade?! _Suddenly her lips were on mine and I was a flame. My heart lurched into my throat and I moaned in distress, eyes wide. She pulled away and looked worried at my expression of. "Are… you alright? Sorry, did I hurt you grabbing you?"

I only stared at her. _Who was she? _I looked her in each blue eye, trying to pull any memory of this person who was showing so much affection as if we'd always been together. Her hands at my sides tightening gently but firmly, "Cat?" she whispered. I slowly reached up and stroked her brow softly, going over her perfectly done eyebrows and down her cheek bones, all the while staring down at me. I glanced at her lips and bit mine again. Apparently she liked that, she went straight for them again. _Was she before Jade or after Jade? _I sighed in defeat and pulled her in, letting her deepen it. She was gentle, tentative and acknowledging. I pulled away from the kiss and hugged her to me tightly, clutching the back of her head, tangling my fingers in the blonde hair. My mind instantly hurtled her name at me and it hit me like a tidal wave. "Niomi," I said the name in an exhale with my eyes closed. All of the sudden the head lifted up from my chest and green eyes looked wide eyed down at me and the room was immediately dark with the moonlight only shining on her face. Dark hair rimming her face, "Who's … Niomi?" my own eyes widened and I quickly pushed my way from under her. "Oh, thank god I was only dreaming!" I said in exasperation. Jade did a half chuckle, "It what? Was it that lobster we had? Cause I had a crazy one too…" she paused when I took hold of her wrists.

"You know you're the only one I love right?"

Her look of puzzlement and sleepiness was adorable, "uh, sure," she replied nonchalantly as though it was no big deal. Out of nowhere a baby in the room started to wake up and babble. Jade smiled and pushed the covers aside. "Looks like Beck Junior is ready for breakfast."

_Beck… junior? What? Wait._ Did one of us give birth to Beck's baby as our own? Or are we babysitting? _Just what on earth was going on?! _I sat on the bed even more perplexed. _Did I actually drink too much? _Hesitantly I went over and cautiously looked inside the crib and saw a puppy prancing and then standing on its hind feet for me to pick it up. My heart melted, oh my god! "This is ?" I asked in a cutesy voice as I picked him up, giggling at him lapping at my face.

"Beck junior? Is that what you're gonna call him?"

I turned around and the room brightened into an adoption centre and Reine was the one standing there at the counter waiting for me with a hand under her chin, smiling at me. I stood awestruck, clutching the wriggling puppy in my arms. _Now … what? _

The adoption centre lady went to take the puppy from me to remove the tags and smiled kindly to me, "He'll make a fine Junior." I smiled in return but I was less than happy at this outcome. I waited for an explanation. Reine kept on smiling, "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head slowly and turned away to look at the other animals in the shelter. My heart was racing and I clutched my chest as I forced my breathing to regulate. "Easy now," came Reine's voice beside me. She squeezed my shoulders gently and whispered in my ear. "Just take a deep breath…" I did. "Hold it.' I did. "And slowly exhale," she instructed and smiled when I did so. "Better?" I nodded after a second.

She moved away and pulled out a credit card to pay for the puppy. Before long we were already on the highway. Reine driving her Ford Torino Cobra was a smooth ride. I sat in the passenger seat, stroking the puppy's backside as he slept on my lap, staring out the window. The radio played low and we rode without conversation. I was wondering why Reine had taken me to … adopt a puppy. She did random things. Like move in on my girlfriend. I had to admit we never had a good relationship. When I first met her … I guess Jade wasn't my girlfriend at the time. But I know she knew we liked each other that way. She was a highly educated girl after all. She was older by a few years after all but what did that mean anyway. I looked down at the puppy and softened up. It was just so cute. She did her homework; she knew how to get to you that was sure. We seemed to be driving for a long time, the sun had set a while ago and now we were just cruising through the night through a lonely highway. The stars started to shine brighter and were calling out to each other, shooting around to meet one another. I rose my eyebrows at the odd occurrence and turned to talk to Reine only to realize I was alone. I looked around but oddly enough I wasn't freaking out. This had to be a dream. An image in my side mirror caught my eye and I lurched forward to look out the window. Reine was way back there, waving goodbye at me.

"Hey," a boy's voice. I jerked my head around to see who it was now. My skin paled as I felt all the blood drain from me. My heart stopped beating and I had stopped breathing. _What. Was. Going. On._

He smiled at me and took his eyes off the road. "You and me forever right, babe?" My bottom lip began to quiver and a tear slid down my cheek in a neat stream. "You…" I finally choked out. Enraged I swiftly grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it my way. He grappled with my hold but I wasn't letting go. Because of him Jade was hurt and put under a deep sleep and it was a miracle she woke up from that. "I won't let you have her!" I screamed at him. I knew he had intended to kill Jade that night and he would've succeeded had it not been for … I froze and I couldn't hear him yelling at me anymore. Everything went in slow motion, the window smashing into pieces around us, blood spurting and water spraying us as the truck hit stone then struck water. We began to sink but I did nothing, if anything I made sure he was sinking in with me. I would never forgive him. Never. He was dead to me. The water rose over my head and he tried to open the door but I had him in a chokehold. "Cat!" he yelled over the top of the water. "Cat!"

"Tom, fuck you!" I screamed gasping in surprise a lungful of air. I had apparently pushed away a head that was giving me CPR. "Oh my god! Cat! Cat! Baby are you okay?!" I blinked many times and focused my eyes, seeing Jade and a dozen paramedics who rushed to my side, checking my pulse and quickly wrapping blankets around me. They lifted me up onto the stretcher with Jade still clutching at me. She rode with me and I still couldn't make out what was real. Her voice was like discovering someone in a fog. Couldn't see them but heard them. I tried to grip the hand that gripped me but I was so cold. "Jadey…"

"Yes, baby I'm here!" she urged. "You're going to be fine, I promise!"

"Jadey…" I tried again but this time I felt heat radiate from her hand and I dozed off.

.

_**A/N: don't try this at home kids.**_


End file.
